d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Death, unique creature CR 26
Statistics block Large Outsider (Extraplanar, Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 20d8 (90 HP) Initiative: +15 (+11 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: Fly 60 ft. (good) Armor Class: 29 (+11 Dex, -1 Size, +9 Deflection), touch 20, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +22/- Attack: Incorporeal touch +16 melee (2d6 plus 2d8 Constitution drain), Scythe +7 melee or +7 ranged (Line of sight) (2d4+9 plus 1d6 cold, 19-20/x4 plus 3d10 cold, Vorpal) Full Attack: Incorporeal touch +16 melee (2d6 plus 2d8 Constitution drain), Scythe +7 melee or +7 ranged (Line of sight) (2d4+9 plus 1d6 cold, 19-20/x4 plus 3d10 cold, Vorpal) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Constitution drain Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., daylight powerlessness, energy of balance, incorporeal traits, lifesense 60 ft., non nemo, spell-like abilities, unnatural aura Saves: Fort +12, Ref +23, Will +18 Abilities: Str -, Dex 33, Con -, Int 22, Wis 23, Cha 19 Skills: Diplomacy +28*, Disguise +20, Gather Information +22, Hide +26, Intimidate +28, Knowledge (arcana) +19, Knowledge (architecture and engineering) +20, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +19, Knowledge (geography) +20, Knowledge (history) +20, Knowledge (local) +19, Knowledge (nature) +19, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +20, Knowledge (religion) +20, Knowledge (the planes) +20, Listen +27, Search +29*, Sense Motive +29, Spot +31, Survival +17 (+19 when following tracks)* Feats: Alertnessb, Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Greater Weapon Focus (scythe)b, Greater Weapon Specialisation (scythe)b, Improved Initiativeb, Improved Natural Attack (incorporeal touch), Mobility, Spring Attack, Track, Weapon Focus (scythe)b, Weapon Specialisation (scythe)b Environment: Any Organization: Solitary (Though usually accompanied by 2 Shadesteel Golems) Challenge Rating: 26 Treasure: Scythe of the Reaper (see below) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Level Adjustment: - Description A large creature seemingly composed entirely of shadow appears before you. Set deeply inside its incorporeal hood you see two twinkling lights like distant red stars among an endless nebula, and a pair of almost skeletal arms emerge from within its shoal. It speaks in a deep, booming voice “Your time is up”… Death is prevalent in every culture, religion, and plane. No matter where you are, you cannot escape death at one point or another in your life; his entire profession is based on the fact that nothing, not even immortality lasts forever. Once a creature’s life is over, he snuffs out their last breath and leads them to the Halls of Sanity for the trial of their life. He can transform into other creatures, and usually does so to get closer to his ‘customers’ or to simply spend time off. Of note is the fact that, despite being an Outsider, Death has no home plane, and so never acquires the Native subtype regardless of location. He is very learned and knowledgeable, having spent thousands of years in the many realms, but it has been many millennia since he took corporeal form and experienced life personally. As such, he can sometimes seem very depressed, but otherwise is extremely formal and proper, aided by his experience with the living. Death speaks and understands all languages, including secret languages. He always speaks in the most appropriate language to his customers. When facing Death, a customer is allowed to challenge him for their life, or continue on to their trial. If they are not alone, true comrades may instead challenge him, but no one has ever won. Combat Death usually makes good use of his touch attack to reduce his opponent’s Constitution modifier, and consequently their Fortitude saving throw, before using finger of death on them, or power word kill if their hit points drop low enough. However, as he usually only appears to those about to die, he usually just uses his touch attack to finish them off. Constitution Drain (Su): Living creatures hit by Death’s incorporeal touch attack must succeed on a DC 27 Fortitude save or take 2d8 points of Constitution drain. The save DC is Charisma-based. On each such successful attack, Death gains 5 temporary hit points. Daylight Powerlessness (Ex): Death is utterly powerless in natural sunlight (not merely a daylight spell) but suffers no adverse effects from it. He loses his Spell-like abilities in sunlight, and cannot use his Constitution drain ability. Sunlight does not dispel or cancel out his spell-like abilities that are already active, however. Energy of Balance (Ex): Death is so finely tuned to the cosmic forces that drive him, both positive and negative, that any effect using such energies, including spells with the Darkness and Light descriptors, heals him by 1 point of damage for each point it would otherwise deal. Lifesense (Su): Death notices and locates living creatures within 60 feet, just as if he possessed the blindsight ability. He also senses the strength of their life force automatically, as if he had cast deathwatch. Non Nemo (Ex): Anyone who successfully kills Death must take his place. When he dies, a burst of energy is implanted in the character(s) who killed him. Every minute, they must make a Fortitude save against DC 30, this DC increases by +1 for every previous attempt. A failed save means that the character(s) transform immediately into an exact duplicate of Death, complete with memories. He then continues his work as always. The character(s) altered this way cannot be raised or ressurected, except by the intervention of a deity. This serves as punishment for killing Death. If more than 1 character destroys Death, only 1 character is transformed into Death and the others simply vanish into nothing, receiving the same afterlife as the single character. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): At will – death knell (DC 21), erase, finger of death (DC 26), modify memory (DC 23), plane shift (DC 26), shapechange (Death keeps his own Dexterity score when shapechanged), teleport, greater. 10/day – power word kill, slay living (DC 24). Caster level 20th. The save DC is Charisma based. Unnatural Aura (Ex): Animals, whether wild or domesticated, can sense the unnatural presence of Death at a distance of 30 feet. They will not willingly approach nearer than that and panic if forced to do so; they remain panicked as long as they are within that range. Skills: *Death has a +8 racial bonus on Diplomacy, Search, and Survival checks New Artifact: Scythe of the Reaper The scythe of the reaper is Death's personal scythe, and is considered a Major Artifact. It is treated as a +5 Scythe with the Ghost Touch, Keen, Merciful, Returning, Throwing, Vorpal, and Icy Burst special abilities, and the Distant Shot epic special ability. Additionally, anyone other than Death who wields it acquires 3d6 negative levels permanently. The DC for removing these negative levels 1 day later is 40. category:Epic category:Low-Epic category:CR 26